John Cotton
"Here's my video of my crazy, crazy roommate. His name is John Cotton. Everyone beware, he's crazy!" ''-''Jenna in "I fucking hate my roommate (part 1)" Johnathan Cotton, or John Cotton, was Jenna's roomate for some time when Jenna and Max lived in Boston. The three didn't get along too well, and lead to the police coming to Jenna's apartment and siding with her upon seeing John drunk one day. Jenna referred to him as "this kid", but later Jenna says "he's this thirty year old hippie". Early Life and Meeting Jenna Not much is known regarding John's early life. When Jenna and Max moved out of their old apartment building to a new one in the Boston area, they needed a third roommate. Jenna posted a lot of times on her Facebook, Twitter, etc. to try and find a suitable roomate in the area. According to Jenna, she met John in the street and he flirted with Jenna and asked for her phone number, but was kindly rejected by Jenna, who then asked him to find and friend her on Facebook. Every time Jenna would post something on Facebook, John would prattle on about how he is a good roommate. Jenna and Max finally succumbed and let him move in with them. Living With Jenna and Max When the two invited John over, he looked at the place and thought it was really cool. Jenna, having "lots of weirdos" living with her beforeI Fucking Hate My Roommate (part 2) on YouTube, decided to let John stay, thinking she could get along with pretty much anybody. Immediately after, John starts moving in all sorts of belongings. Things started getting weird when John wanted to switch their cable service. Instead of saying that he wanted to switch the cable service, he sent himelf a fake Comcast letter, saying that their services would be terminated because someone downloaded the song "Beep" by the Pussycat Dolls. However, Jenna quickly figured out John's trick. John went out and bought himself a new T.V. so they could have a second room to hang out in, which is the Study. Jenna and Max hadn't gone into the Living Room for a long while because they felt John had claimed it for himself. John told Jenna not to bring in any of her furniture because he had "plenty of his own"I Fucking Hate My Roommate (part 2) on YouTube. And so Jenna and Max were confined to the small Study, where they would spend most of their time. However, John would constantly impede on them even though he took up half of the apartment. Also, he would bring his "crazy" girlfriend over, since Jenna was cautious of the fact that she was still there while she made a video about her boyfriend. Jenna would get into verbal brawls with him, but the worst was when John came into the Study and ordered Jenna and Max to get up so he could get into the closet. He was rooting around in there for about seven minutes before Jenna called him out. John takes out things such as a cable jack, and old MP3 player, and earphones; nothing that he really needs. Jenna gets so agitated that she takes his belongings and moves them to her basement. This provoked John to call the cops on Jenna, and when they got there, Jenna explained everything to them. The cops quickly saw that John was drunk and overreacting, and sided with Jenna. John used to stay at the apartment all day because he was trying to get fired so he could collect unemployment as he went back to school, instead of simply taking out loans. In the second part to the video, Jenna reveals that John had bought a random baby into the apartment building, and that Mr. Marbles was definitely not happy. He was barking, making the baby cry even more. When Jenna returned to her apartment at 9:00pm, she saw the baby after seeing a random stroller outside on the lawn. In one of Jenna's newer videos, she said that John had moved out a long time ago, so it's just Jenna and Max. In Court "--and he didn't even show up." -Jenna on the Court John took Jenna to court for, air quoting, "property damage", yet he didn't even show up to the case.I Fucking Hate My Roommate (part 2) on YouTube This was mentioned in I fucking hate my roommate part 2. Personality and Traits "He's a narcissist; he just loves attention."''' -Jenna on her annoying roommate According to Jenna, John appears to be a narcissist. He would often do the dishes, take the garbage out, and jam on his old-fashioned iPod for attention. He posted on Jenna's comments on Facebook (nearly all of them) begging to let Jenna let him stay. John also appears to like to make fun of Jenna, calling her "princess" whenever she would tell him off for something. Jenna also tells us that John is always drunk, carelessly acting drunk in front of the cops. He actually crashed a Mercedes Convertable, ironically, into a Comcast car. Trivia *John appears to have well-created artwork that Jenna showed on video. They used to hang up on the Living Room walls. *In one of Jenna's newer videos, she said that John left their apartment a long time ago. References